The Neurobiology Training Program at the Volen National Center for Complex Systems at Brandeis University trains predoctoral and postdoctoral students in the field of molecular, cellular and systems neurobiology as applied to behavior. The Training faculty include thirteen members of the Biology and Biochemistry Departments. Trainees are chosen from a large pool of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Research interests of the training faculty: ion channel function, modulation of ion channels, signal-transduction, learning and memory, phototransduction, molecular - analyses of circadian function and other rhythmic behaviors, dynamics of small circuits, cortical synaptic physiology, Drosophila neurogenetics, developmental neurobiology, and computational models of neurobiological problems. Trainees at the postdoctoral level will carry out research in a participating laboratory as well as participate in training activities such as Neurobiology Journal Clubs- lab meetings, and retreats. Predoctoral trainees will be selected from the graduate students enrolled in the Neuroscience Ph.D. Program at Brandeis University. Predoctoral trainees will satisfy all the requirements of the Neuroscience Ph.D., will carry out Ph.D thesis research in one of the laboratories of the training faculty as well as participate in the other programmatic activities of the Neurobiology Training Program.